


“A sectoid asked me to suck it’s dick”

by ThatAnnoyingBella



Series: @antineutrinos XCOM spinoffs [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien Species, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Forced orgasm?, Get me out of here, Headcanon, My First Smut, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sci-Fi Sort-Of Drugs?, Science Fiction, Sectoid Sex, Sex is Drugs, Smut, Totally Inaccurate/Made-Up Elements, holy fuck get me the holy water, in any context, this is so not safe, trinos what have you done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnnoyingBella/pseuds/ThatAnnoyingBella
Summary: The sectoid scene from @antineutrinos’ WHIPLASH, if Tom took five extra minutes to arrive.





	“A sectoid asked me to suck it’s dick”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antineutrinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antineutrinos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [WHIPLASH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801153) by [antineutrinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antineutrinos/pseuds/antineutrinos). 



> Before you read this, please, please, for the love of all that is holy, if you haven’t already, go read @antineutrinos’ story, WHIPLASH. This work is a direct continuation/alternate path to a scene actually featured in that story, and was written entirely for the craic.
> 
> Now, a few months ago, my best friend started watching talking about writing a long form story, and after a LOT of conversing about different aus, she settled on XCOM, with the focus being Ben/Tom/Lewis. Not too long into the writing process we came up with this ridiculous idea about Lewis sucking a sectoid’s dick. I named the sectoid #100092 (OKA #10092 because we’re dumb) and she wrote it into the story. Sadly the exact conversation is lost to the times, but I hope to recover it.
> 
> Anyway, lots of times we jokes about actually writing the scene complete with sectoid sex, but it didn’t actually happen until tonight. I said “lol I could totally do that, let’s go” and by the time I realised what an utter fucking mistake this was, it was too late to turn back.
> 
> So, um. Here you go? 
> 
> Look I really don’t want to say enjoy, because honestly this story has given me seven kinds of ptsd (this is my FIRST SMUT STORY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME AND MY LIFE CHOICES), but really. Enjoy.
> 
> PS: See the tumblr post for the (soft of nsfw?) reference images, my shitty diagram of sectoid anatomy, and a screenshot of the moment my life took on this dark meaning. Also the italics and stuff is broken but honestly I don’t think I can look at this shit ever again, not even for the time it would take to put them in. *shudder* what have I done?
> 
> *WRITTEN 30/6/18, (finally, painfully) EDITED AS OF 7/9/18*

#100092 is fairly attractive, as far as sectoids go. Its skeletal body is a pleasant grey colour, and its large black, fly-like eyes are clear. Still though, its belly is distended, and its mouth full of teeth, and its skin is moist, like a frog. It’s not what Lewis would consider “fuckable.” Unfortunately he hasn’t got much of a choice, when it offers him a deal. It’s pretty simple. Lewis gives the sectoid Pleasure, and he’ll be let free. 

The chances of his crew knowing where he is, let alone being in a position to help – well, it’d be suicide not to act in some way, it’s just that Lewis hasn’t been propositioned in a good few years now, and this is his captor, so Lewis takes a moment to react. And when he does react, it’s just to blink up at #100092 in shock.

“You want me to suck your dick?”

“Is that what you call it? My kind call it gn’eas. You do not enjoy for long. You humans are clever little creatures.”

Lewis doesn’t know if he wants to know how sectoid sex works, and he sort of despises being called “little,” but, once he stops to think about it, how else is he going to get out of here, but to comply? He’s not sure if he can believe the sectoid, but he knows that he doesn’t really have any other choice. He doesn’t think that sectoids really have purpose for lying, anyway. One thought stands out from the rest floating his mind.

“But- I mean- is that, like.. gay?”

The sectoid’s large black eyes stare meaninglessly at Lewis, clearly not understanding, and Lewis just really wants to know, all of a sudden.

“Like, you’re a guy, yeah?”

#100092 smiles with all of its teeth. “Do you agree to my terms?”

And, okay. Lewis really would rather know if this thing is a man or woman, but, then again, does it really matter? It’s not like Lewis will enjoy this, anyway. He swallows.

“Um. You- you promise, yeah? You’re gonna leave?” He asks shakily. Is he really doing this? Holy shit. He hopes that he’s not missing something, hopes the sectoid doesn’t pull some loophole shit and shoot him after all.

The sectoid leans forward again, and Lewis shivers, its breath cooling the sweat on his face. “I promise,” #100092 croons seductively.

Lewis’ eyes are drawn to the creature’s naked crotch, which he notes, in fascination, has sagged into a soft sack of shiny grey flesh. He suddenly feels a cold flush of panic, but, like #100092’s crotch is a high-speed car crash, Lewis finds that he just can’t tear his eyes away, no matter how much he’d like to.

“Your fear is..” the sectoid begins, drawing its long forked tongue over Lewis’ throat, like sandpaper, “enticing.”

Lewis, frozen in bewilderment and a growing sense of ‘how the fuck did I get into this situation,’ doesn’t move until the sectoid’s three long fingers and thumb wrap twice around his wrist and drag his hand to its swollen stomach. The flesh is hard under his skin, like the sectoid is full of something. Lewis doesn’t want to know what. He sits up a little, taking a deep breath, and tentatively brushing his hand over the sack.

Lewis quickly realises that the flesh is a sheath, and draws his hand upwards, to expose a long, thin phallic shape. It’s dark blue, a sharp contrast to the sectoid’s flush steely skin, and smaller than a human penis by far. It’s head is slightly larger than the rest, like a human’s, but along the bottom half of the shaft are four or five hard, round projections under the skin, like large marbles. Lewis looks up to see that the sectoid’s eyes and veins have started to turn a deep blue, matching that of its cock. #100092 bares it’s teeth, and Lewis takes it as a smile, and can’t resist a shudder.

Lewis spits on his hand and tries to jerk #100092, but his hand catches between the bulbs along the shaft, and he decides instead that there’s no possibly of stalling any longer, and lowers his head. His lips brush the tip of its cock, and he lets some spit come to the front of his mouth. May as well make this good, he thinks, closing his eyes. His tongue darts out to lap at the dimple on the tip, and he starts in surprise at the taste, because it’s- well, it’s good. Sweet.

Lewis groans involuntarily, and he sinks down so the tip is complete in his mouth. His tongue rolls over it reverently, almost out of his control. The sectoid shudders as Lewis gives a hard suck, and then Lewis feels the tiny palm of one long spindly hand pressing at the back of his head. Lewis lets the head of #100092’s cock slip from his lips, and gasps.

“Holy fucking shit.”

Before he can do more than catch a breath, he’s drawn back to the pulsing navy cock, nuzzling it up into his mouth and swallowing it down in one go. The bulbs on the lower side of the shaft roll over his flat tongue, and his nose presses against the sectoid’s slick belly for just a moment before he withdraws, sucking at each bulb, feeling their perfect smoothness. The sectoid’s hands are tight in his hair, and Lewis can’t find it in himself to care because despite everything, he’s rock hard between his thighs-

“Harder. Suck,” growls the sectoid, completely unrecognisable. Under his skin glows a bright, deep blue, and suddenly, Lewis can’t imagine anything sexier.

Lewis bobs his head once, bringing the head of the sectoids cock to the front of his mouth and lapping at the slit, where the taste is the strongest. His whole body is buzzing, like he’s being shocked all over, like he’s on fire, because he’s just so hot- and then he sinks back down as far as he can go. He moves his hands to the sectoid’s bony ass, because his cock is too small to hold while sucking anyway, and he spreads #100092’s cheeks lightly.

Lewis’ dick is throbbing harder than ever before, and he can’t believe he’s still holding on - he feels like he’s going crazy, but it’s so good and his hands won’t move to touch himself. All he can do, all he wants to do, is to please the sectoid. And the sectoid is pleased, purring above him, mewling and groaning like a house cat, but his hands are tight, holding Lewis down on his cock.

The sectoid is panting, and pulls its hips back to thrust hard back into Lewis’s mouth, over and over. Lewis has never been one for face-fucking, but the ridges and bulbs pull at his lips and probably his teeth a few times, too, and it’s just so stimulating that suddenly he’s coming, harder than he ever has before, completely untouched. The world goes white and he jerks back in the sectoid’s hold, eyes screwed shut.

Lewis can hear the faint sound a door opening, a muffled “What the fuck?!” But all Lewis can focus on is the fact that the sectoid is coming, too, it’s cum hot and sweet on his tongue. It feels like electric shocks on his tongue, his taste buds exploding with good. He suckles even as the sectoid’s dick is moving down, away from him, feeling like he can’t get enough, and it takes Tom’s hands grabbing him tightly at the biceps for him to come back to reality.

He’s icy cold, soaked all over in sweat, and light-headed, and he’s simultaneously never felt better, and never felt worse. His vision is black around the edges and he can’t hear anything, but he can see Tom’s face and all of a sudden he realises that he’d complete lost himself. He’s shaking hard, and Tom’s hand is on his face. His head hurts.

“Lewis? Lewis!” Tom shouts, clearly concerned. Lewis can’t bring himself to speak, so he catches Tom’s wrist with one hand and holds on tight. His knees are soaked with sectoid blood, bright blue, and it hits him with a start that something went very, very wrong there.

“That,” Lewis starts, shaking, “was the weirdest fucking thing I’ve ever done.”

Tom still looks worried, but Lewis is too tired to care, so he just laughs wildly and claps Tom on the back weakly. 

“Let’s get you home,” says Tom, and, well, Lewis will go along with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye. I’m sorry.  
> If you comment on this I will kiss you on the lips. Nah jk only if you consent bc consent is important xx


End file.
